godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 17: Spear of Darkness
BEO, WATCH OUT! - Arthur said. Moving as fast as he could, he threw Beo aside, making him land face-first into the concrete ground while deploying the shield. He guessed right, as instantly a powerful force attacked the Oracle Cell-covered armor and penetrating deep enough to get stuck. Quickly reacting, Beoblade stood up and, upon seeing Arthur struggling in the dark with... something, he picked up his God Arc and slashed at whatever was the source of their trouble with his Long Sword, hitting something with the far part of the edge. An otherwordly scream emanated from the monster's position and echoed across the dimly lit streets, while whatever had pierced Art's shield withdrew and the shadows became uniform again. As quickly as possible and without any words, in order to avoid any chance of being backstabbed, Arthur and Beo went back to back, God Arcs ready to stab, slash and destroy any threat that dared to come near. A full minute passed, with Arthur breathing heavily after his struggle with the yet unknown being, before anything happened. A distant light began to increase in size, and both God Eaters threw themselves to the ground before a seemingly self propelled spear (with fire surrounding it, no less) passed right where they were, impacting hard on a nearby wall. With that, the oppresive darkness surrounded them again. -This is almost unnatural... - Beoblade stated calmly. -You don't say... - Arthur said. - Ack! - At that very moment, he found himself impaled in the middle of the chest with the spear that mere moments ago was firmly stuck inside a concrete wall revenge!. He began to spit blood and fell to the ground. -NO!!! - Beoblade shouted, and moved his blade towards the monstrosity, this time hitting it with full force and with the sharpest part of the blade, this time causing the monster to scream so loudly that he had to let go of his Arc and put his hands on his ears and lower his head not to be deafened by it. When he stood up again, he saw the Aragami in full form, a hideous writhing mass of a bluish color beneath a black armor that held a red spear. He had heard tales of Bolverk, an Aragami said to have killed every God Eater who ever tried to fight it. He hoped to be the first to defeat it, both out of personal will, and more importantly, to take revenge for Arthur. -Don't consider me out of the game just yet... - Arthur said while rising up, almost as if he knew Beo's thoughts. While still weakened (in fact, he had to cover his wounded area with his left hand while using his blade with his right one), he wouldn't stay out of the battle. Beoblade didn't argue, knowing that Arthur wouldn't take a no for an answer. And with that, both God Eaters went after their adversary, who prepared his spear for the combat at hand. ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic